Packages that are capable of transporting articles and of being stacked on top of one another are well known in the art, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,852. However, the material that provides sufficient strength in the package for stacking to take place also restricts access to the contents of that package, and therefore renders the package useless in a point-of-sale vending capacity.
Whilst designs of package are known wherein portions of the package may be torn or cut away from the remainder so as to increase access to the contents of the package, such as the package disclosed in WO 03082681, such solution are sub optimal in terms of the time and skill required to remove the relevant section, the potential hazard posed to the contents during the process of ripping or cutting, and the aesthetic quality of the remaining part.
The present invention therefore seeks to overcome or at least the problems of the prior art by providing a package which permits stacking in one configuration and which may then be reconfigured so as to facilitate the use of the package at a point-of-sale.